


Lace

by GallicGalaxy



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Eddie Gluskin in Makeup, I wrote this in like a day and a half so you're not allowed to dislike it, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallicGalaxy/pseuds/GallicGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie gives Waylon a few gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) Valentine's Day ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Okay, it may be true that I generally don't care about Valentine's day and often forget that it's a thing that exists, and I may not actually be doing anything celebratory relevant to this holiday, but it's also true that I very much enjoy Eddie Gluskin all dolled up in makeup and frilly lingerie. So, while I didn't need an excuse to write this, I used Valentine's Day as an excuse to write this anyway. And now it's here. More smut.  
> AU, possibly a post-Asylum AU, possibly just an AU. There's not really much plot tbh

Of all the things Waylon had expected to see when he came home, this was not one of them. 

At first, he was almost too surprised to process what he was seeing. Eddie was there, most definitely, and he was lying casually on the couch. But upon seeing Eddie's bare chest and shoulders, Waylon had initially thought that he was naked. A brief journey of the eyes informed him that this was not entirely true. He might have been less surprised if Eddie had been completely naked.

He was wearing lingerie.

No two ways about it; Eddie was wearing lingerie. Waylon's eyes followed his dark stockings, up to their lacy edges, and then subsequently to the garter belt affixed to them. Solid black, trimmed with dark purple lace. And while his underwear matched nicely, they were also not of the variety typically worn by men.

Waylon wasn't sure what to make of this. He wasn't disturbed, or even necessarily off-put, but he felt almost like he shouldn't be staring at him.

"Oh." He gasped, averting his eyes to the floor for a moment. "Eddie, I..."

Eddie glanced in Waylon's direction, his face drawn into a charming little smirk. Apparently, he was also wearing makeup. Definitely eyeliner, at least, with a subtle touch of dark purple eyeshadow, and some very prominent dark red lipstick. "Just thought I'd give you something nice to come home to, darling." He purred, sexily adjusting his position. Waylon cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks blaze with crimson blush. Eddie's expression warped with concern as he spoke again: "Is... is it alright?" He asked, brow furrowed.

"Oh, oh yes." Waylon stammered. He looked back up at Eddie, heart beating so loudly he could almost hear it. "It's...fantastic." Eddie's playful smile returned, and he cocked his chin in confidence. 

"Well, then come here, dear." He chuckled, adding a coy little wink for effect. Waylon followed his suggestion, trying to hide how flustered he was. The moment he sat down on the couch beside Eddie, he felt Eddie's legs across his lap. It was obvious that Eddie was teasing him, toying with him, trying to get him as flustered as possible. "I got you a gift." He announced, adjusting his legs in an intentionally provocative manner. 

Whatever it was, it was in a shallow white box laid out on the coffee table, the kind of vessel that clothing usually came in. Thus, Waylon had a fairly good idea of what was in there. Waylon could almost feel Eddie's smile as he slowly opened the box before him.

He'd known what to expect, but somehow it still caught him off guard. His face reddened again as he lifted a long, sheer, silky article from said box. "I...assume this is for me to wear?" Waylon murmured, looking away for a second.

"If you'd like to." Eddie replied. Waylon held the top to his chest and smiled bashfully at Eddie.

"Well, I suppose I should go put it on." Waylon hummed. He stood up, draping the top over his arm but keeping his eyes fixed on Eddie.

"There's more in the box, dear." Eddie told him. "Just so you don't leave it behind." Waylon calmly leaned down and took the remaining article from its box, trotting off with both of them in his hands.

As he went to go change in the bathroom, his first concern was whether or not it would all fit properly. However, if Eddie had managed to find a way to fit a garter belt around his massively muscular waist, then there was no doubt that he could get lingerie to fit Waylon's body in one way or another. It was possible, or actually likely, that Eddie had even taken the time to sew all of this himself.

The panties were accommodating enough, and surprisingly, even rather comfortable. They were a pale, soft pink, the lacing and design done in a redder, hot pink. Very feminine, but as reluctant as Waylon would have been to admit it outright, he quite liked them. The second step was the top, which he pulled over his head with ease. Its upper portion might have functioned as a bra, though it didn't really have anything to support. It was slightly padded - possibly for comfort, possibly to keep it in place, or possibly just to accentuate Waylon's figure. Beneath the lacey bra, it flowed out into a cloak of sheer fabric. 

Waylon took a moment to examine himself, swathed in soft fabric, and to let his blush reduce itself. But, remembering Eddie waiting for him on the couch, he felt a warm burst of eagerness, and he made his way hastily out of the bathroom.

He felt very...exposed. Like he wasn't actually wearing anything at all. But, he reasoned, that was probably the intended effect. 

"Ooh, darling." Eddie purred, upon seeing Waylon in his new ensemble. "You look ravishing." He declared as he rose from the couch and strode in Waylon's direction.

"Why, thank you." Waylon chuckled, almost shyly. "And so do you, dear." Eddie grinned down at him, and then gently ran his index finger up along Waylon's body from right below his navel, rolling up the thin fabric of his top.

"This is called a babydoll." Eddie whispered sensuously, staying still for a moment before he let Waylon's babydoll fall back down over his stomach. "Did you know that?"

"I didn't." Waylon answered, toying with the edge of his babydoll, a little overwhelmed by his proximity to Eddie.

There was a moment, a few frames of time, where Waylon knew so well what Eddie was going to do that it bordered on premonition. He expected it, and willingly leaned forward to find Eddie's lips against his. Waylon laid his hands on Eddie's chest, preparing to settle into a long, deep kiss, but apparently his premonition had ended with knowing he was going to be kissed, for Eddie pulled away rather quickly. Waylon leaned against Eddie, pressing his lips together in discontent.

"What?" Eddie chuffed, with a knowing smile.

"You are an insufferable tease." Waylon answered.

"Oh, am I?" Eddie hummed, running his strong hands over Waylon's waist. Waylon was already having trouble thinking straight, and the way Eddie's hands were caressing his hips wasn't helping at all. 

"Yes, you are." Waylon coughed. Eddie pressed the two of them even closer together, only reinforcing Waylon's statement. Waylon responded by slowly running his hands down Eddie's muscular chest, along his stomach, and then down his back to his thighs. Feeling the soft, silky fabric of Eddie's panties stretched tightly over that gorgeous ass made Waylon's heartbeat race.

"So, I assume you're happy with your gift?" Eddie murmured, practically edging Waylon's entire body between his legs.

"Of course." Waylon replied, lowly and quietly. "But I think...it would be better suited for bed." He added, not being too subtle with his hints. "Don't you agree?"

"That's just what it was made for, darling." Eddie conceded. "Shall we head upstairs?" He offered, with a nod over his shoulder at the stairwell. Waylon nodded back, a soft smile on his face.

Waylon trailed him up the stairs, though he kept a little distance between the two of them, waiting for a better time to savor their closeness. Eddie held the bedroom door open for Waylon, allowing him to enter first, then shut the door behind them.

The sensation of being so close to what they both knew they wanted put a burst of eager haste in both of them. Within moments, Eddie had pushed Waylon down onto the bed, without speaking, and their lips found each other. Waylon wrapped his arms around Eddie's shoulders, caressing them as he and Eddie kissed. Eddie avoided the tease this time, freely tasting Waylon's tongue and urging moans of impatience from his partner. Waylon's hands grappled their way down Eddie's spine and found a hold on his ass once more. Eddie arched his back and separated his lips, chuckling from deep in his throat.

"Naughty boy." Eddie laughed, nudging Waylon's jaw up and kissing his neck. Waylon's only response was edging his fingers under Eddie's garter belt. "So eager." Eddie hissed through his gritted teeth. He ran his tongue along Waylon's neck, making him whimper loudly.

"Eddie..." Waylon groaned, practically tearing Eddie's panties off already. "Eddie, come on, I want you." He whined. Eddie kissed his way down to Waylon's collarbones, pulling back the top of his babydoll and exposing his chest. Waylon gripped Eddie's thighs with a ferocity, his pleas overshadowed by the sensation of Eddie's mouth pleasuring his skin.

Eddie thumbed at one of Waylon's nipples as he pulled his babydoll down over his chest. "You like that, don't you dear?" He mused.

"Mmh, yes." Waylon answered. Eddie slid Waylon's nipple into his mouth, stifling a pleased grunt in response to Waylon's ensuing gasp. He used his tongue to toy with it, hearing Waylon's breath flutter. It was music to his ears, though he was nearly as anxious to get on with it as Waylon was.

He let his mouth open again, detaching himself from Waylon's nipple, and rolled Waylon's babydoll up over his tense stomach. He let his mouth wander, tasting Waylon's body wherever his lips landed, exploring until he found a little spot right below Waylon's navel. His hands deprived of their desired location, Waylon was winding his fingers through Eddie's hair now. Eddie smiled up at Waylon for a moment, after having laid a slow, tender kiss just above the line of Waylon's panties, as though waiting for a confirmation to continue.

He kissed Waylon's inner thighs, massaging his member as he did so. Waylon stiffened beneath his touch in a mere moment. It was pleasant, but it wasn't entirely what he wanted, and Eddie knew it. He swiftly noted that these panties were much less accommodating when he had an erection.

Eddie eased his lips around Waylon's member, mouthing him through his underwear, but loosely enough for it to still be teasing. Waylon gasped, twisting Eddie's hair in his fingers, and managed to choke out, "Eddie...you're gonna get lipstick on my new underwear..." Eddie laughed in response, his chuckle vibrating against Waylon's erection.

"Well then, I suppose I should take them off." Eddie replied, pinching the lace of Waylon's panties in his teeth. He pulled them gently over Waylon's erection, sliding them along his thighs, before yanking them down off his ankles with his hands. Leaning over, Eddie slid Waylon's cock into his mouth, loosening his jaw and thoughtlessly moving his mouth along Waylon's length. Waylon cried out, chest fluttering wildly. "Yes, yes." He panted, closing his eyes to immerse himself in the feeling of Eddie's wet, hot mouth around his sex.

Eddie ran his tongue along the length of his partner's erection, twisting his tongue around the head and rubbing it between his lips. "Ohh, damn..." Waylon hissed, biting at his lip. Eddie moved his mouth down to Waylon's ballsack, pressing his tongue against it, letting him savor the feeling for a minute before he pushed Waylon's hips up. Eddie buried his face between Waylon's legs until his mouth found Waylon's entrance. Waylon almost howled as Eddie graced his entrance with a few strokes of his adept tongue.

He panted Eddie's name again, trying not to tighten his thighs around Eddie's head. "Come on, baby, come on." Waylon huffed, running his fingers restlessly through Eddie's hair. Eddie pressed his tongue against Waylon's entrance, trying to urge him open and beginning to succeed. "Oh fuck, yes." Waylon panted, knotting his fingers up in Eddie's hair. As his hands tensed around it, he felt Eddie's nails sink into his thighs. Eddie stopped completely, withdrawing from his position. Waylon knew his mistake the moment he'd done it.

"Please...please don't pull on my hair." Eddie breathed, restrained anger flashing in his eyes. He didn't want to be mad at Waylon, and he wasn't going to lash out, but Waylon could still tell that he was upset by it.

"I'm sorry." Waylon whispered, shifting himself up so that their faces were together again. "I didn't mean to." He murmured, comfortingly stroking the scar tissue side of Eddie's face. Eddie closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"I know." He replied. "I know." He pressed his forehead against Waylon's, but Waylon decided against kissing him right after all that.

"You wanna keep going?" Waylon asked. Eddie nodded, and then slowly leaned Waylon down onto his back again. Waylon wrapped his legs around Eddie, silky fabric sliding against his skin, and they fell into their usual position.

But the next step was the excruciating part: preparation.

"Darling, can you open the drawer on the end table there and hand me the...lubricant?" Eddie requested. Waylon was three steps ahead of him, and had the bottle in his hand before Eddie was finished speaking.

"You could just call it lube, you know." Waylon chuckled, as the bottle of lube promptly changed hands.

"Oh, but that's such an unattractive word." Eddie declared. "It ruins the mood." Waylon chuckled again, amused by Eddie's commentary. Eddie occupied his time by lubricating his fingers, easily as eager to get on to the satisfying part as Waylon was.

Not that the fingering wasn't satisfying, but it wasn't what either of them really wanted. Waylon held out, trying to savor the pleasure it provided as well as possible. 

But Eddie was hurrying. Waylon could feel it; he was urging his fingers in faster than he should've. "You're rushing a little tonight, aren't you?" Waylon grunted, almost uneasily.

"These underwear have gotten a little uncomfortable." Eddie replied, shifting his weight around on his knees. Waylon could understand that; he'd been surprised that Eddie could fit himself into anything like that in the first place, and it must've been even more restraining when he had an erection.

And because Eddie was hurrying, it didn't take long. The moment Eddie withdrew his fingers, Waylon whimpered violently at the mere thought of being that much closer to being fully united with him. He sprang up and put his hands on Eddie's shoulders, pulling as close to him as possible. Waylon's pounding erection brushed against Eddie's, tense and stifled, which pushed an impatient groan from between Eddie's teeth.

"Why don't we try something different tonight?" Waylon suggested, a fire of excitement sparking in his usually soft eyes.

"What are you suggesting?" Eddie questioned.

"Lean against the headboard here." Waylon requested. They switched positions, Eddie lying with a lean against the headboard and Waylon perched above his lap.

"You're taking me for a ride?" Eddie teased, smirking playfully with smeared lipstick. 

"If you want me to." Waylon stumbled, looking away shyly.

"Well, I'd certainly love to see how it goes." Eddie answered. Waylon stroked Eddie's ribs, hands making a trail down to his garter belt. He managed to free Eddie's erection in only a few moments. Feeling excitement bubble in his chest, Waylon gave Eddie's massive cock a few tender strokes, ardor flushing his face red again.

"Go ahead, darling." Eddie urged. He grinned cockily, leaning back comfortably at the same time, and took a firm hold on Waylon's ass. "Sit on it."

Waylon took a deep breath, bracing his hands against Eddie's strong chest, and lowered himself into it.

He wasn't familiar enough with this position to control himself completely, and he buried Eddie's cock too far in and too fast at once. He gasped loudly, gritting his teeth, and raised himself up a little.

"Too deep, sweetheart?" Eddie asked, though it was very clearly a rhetorical question. The next few thrusts were up to Eddie, small movements, trying to ease Waylon into the idea of having control. They found their harmony soon enough, the motions of Waylon's hips and the smaller motions of Eddie's hips working against each other until they hit the point of greatest mutual pleasure. The constant throb of Eddie's cock worked as the beat to the rhythm of Waylon's moans, which did sound almost musical at times.

The only thing Waylon could think of was how good it felt - Eddie's enormous cock buried inside him, those massive, powerful hands caressing his ass, and the blaze of lust shining in his blue eyes. He wanted to go faster, to have it all right now, and that was very quickly made obvious.

"Slow down." Eddie commanded, lifting Waylon's chin. "Take it easy. Don't rush it." Waylon grunted in what may have been confirmation, slowing his own movements. Eddie made sure he kept them slow. "You want to last longer? Then slow down a little. Savor it." Eddie purred. He manually shifted Waylon's hips, changing the angle of penetration and obviously pleasing Waylon a good deal.

"I still want it." Waylon squeaked, his voice slightly strained.

"Well, if you take it slow, then it'll be all the more pleasant when you _do_ get it." Eddie countered fluidly. Waylon kept going, the act of waiting compounding his satisfaction whenever Eddie allowed him to get further. The babydoll that Waylon was still wearing created a breeze that fluttered around its edges as his speed increased.

Waylon was working on his patience, and while he was being more patient than he normally was, it could still only last for so long. They stayed comfortable, working off of the signals from each other's bodies, speeding up they both wanted it, then switching to slow, deep thrusts. Waylon soon learned how to take full advantage of his control over the situation, changing the speed and angle as he wished.

Waylon pushed his body against Eddie's, rubbing his own member along Eddie's taut abdominal muscles. Their faces followed suit eventually, Eddie managing to smear his makeup even further. Waylon had smudges of eyeshadow on his cheekbones in no time, and traces of lipstick nearly everywhere on his body. 

Whenever one of them disrupted the harmony, or broke out of the synchronization between their bodies, it took only a moment to be corrected before they were right back in the rhythm. This was most prominent when, as violent as the thrusts of their hips were getting, Waylon closed his eyes and in a heartbeat felt that he was empty and he didn't want to be. Eddie's grip on Waylon's thighs tightened, and, before Waylon could utter a word, Eddie had pushed back into him. Waylon gave a long, ragged, pleased sigh.

"Can't stand it, can you?" Eddie rasped, the strain in his voice betraying all the effort he was exerting. "Can't bear to be empty." He panted almost like he was baring his teeth, and Waylon seized Eddie's mouth in his own. They moaned into each other, sharing their voices as they hurried towards the climax. Eddie buckled his powerful hips and filled Waylon with every inch of his massive cock. Waylon's lips drew themselves apart as his joyous moans turned into a singular, extended scream.

"That's it, darling." Eddie hissed. "Sing for me." He pounded himself into Waylon a few more times, listening to him cry out in response. "Come for me, dear." Eddie murmured. Waylon whined meekly, trying to hold out for just a few more seconds, just a little longer...

His whine lowered in pitch and increased in volume. "Ohh, fuck, f-fuck..." Waylon stammered, eyes rolling upwards for a few moments. "I'm _coming!_ " He shouted, burying his face against Eddie's neck. As he came, he painted Eddie's stomach with his cum, hips thrusting wildly into nothing. Eddie sighed in unearthly pleasure at the feeling of Waylon's seed blanketing his bare skin. Waylon sat still, breathing in Eddie's musky, masculine smell, panting profanities. Eddie let him rest for a moment while he needed to.

"Ahh, come on." Waylon encouraged. "Come inside me, big boy." Eddie purred deeply, his breath almost a hum while he thrust into to his climax, doing as Waylon bade. Eddie stifled his orgasmic cries by laying his mouth on Waylon's neck, sucking powerfully on his skin and marking Waylon in blind pleasure.

Waylon's trembling hands stayed on Eddie's chest, feeling his fervent breath and the distant pound of his heartbeat. His first course of action was to rub at his neck, though he knew that there was no effect to be had.

"I can't wait until someone asks about that." Waylon mumbled on a breathless laugh. Eddie cleared his throat loudly, averting his eyes.

"I...wasn't thinking." Eddie coughed. "I apologize."

"Oh, it'll fade." Waylon dismissed. "It's just, you know, what Miles might say."

"Hmm, like he doesn't know." Eddie chuffed.

"Oh, he knows." Waylon chuckled. "But he can't resist commenting on anything remotely suggestive." Waylon smiled and nuzzled Eddie, amused by his smeared makeup. Eddie kissed him softly, for no more than a moment.

"So, what did you think?" He asked.

"I think we should wear lingerie more often."


End file.
